At My Side
by Lady Firebird
Summary: Jyou has graduated med school, but is not happy... he goes to the digital world, and finds someone that will change his mood. ^_^ Jyoushiro


Disclaimer: Does it belong to me? NO!!! Oh... darn it.   
  
A/N: This little fic o' mine involves Jyou and Koushiro together in a relationshippy way. You can flame me on my writing... just don't flame me on the pairing... I firmly believe in these two... If you wanna know why review with a nicely worded question, and your e-mail address okay?  
  
At My Side  
By Lady Firebird  
  
  
Jyou sat watching the sun set over the Digital land. He held Gomamon in his arms. He come into the Digital world as soon as he could after the graduation. He was now a doctor. He had worked long and hard, but he had finally made it. He wasn't happy though.   
  
"I can't be a doctor. I passed all the tests, but I don't have what it takes." Jyou patted his Digimon's head. "My father just doesn't understand."   
  
"Tentomon! Can you hear me? Tentomon!" Jyou jumped as he heard the voice of his friend cut through the night.   
  
"Koushiro, is that you?" Jyou asked the dark figure behind him.   
  
"Yeah. Hi Jyou. Have you seen Tentomon? He called me here, into the Digital world, but I can't seem to find him." Koushiro looked around the edge of the lake. Then he looked down at Jyou. "What's wrong Jyou, what are you doing here?" Koushiro sat down next to his friend.  
  
"I graduated. Top honors." Jyou said. His eyes watering.  
  
"Wow! Congradulations Jyou! That's quite an accomplishment. But, why aren't you happy? I thought that you'd be celebrating with your family on a day like this. Not watching the digital sunset." Koushiro stared at the man beside him, and with a start, realized that Jyou was a man. His friend had grown up into a capable looking adult.   
  
"My family attended the graduation, and then there was a party, and everyone asked me where I was going to work. I couldn't answer their questions. So, I came here." Jyou looked at the ground.   
  
"I'm sorry Jyou, I didn't realize. I knew you didn't want to be a Doctor. If I had known your graduation was today, I would have come and booed when they called your name." Koushiro tried to get a smile out of his sad friend. All he got was a tired smirk.  
  
"What am I going to do Koushiro? I can't be a doctor. I can't take care of people in that way." Jyou looked over at Koushiro who was in his listening pose. He knew that he had Koushiro's full attention, and that he would try his hardest to use his knowledge to solve the problem. "I hold the crest of reliablity, but I can't be reliable as a doctor. I won't be able to help the people that need me." He shook his head. "I tried to explain that to my father, but he couldn't understand. He said that anyone could be a doctor, and I was just having pre-exam jitters." He looked over at Koushiro again, and suprised himself by thinking how hansome Koushiro had turned out to be.   
  
"I know that there comes a day in everyone's life where they have to stand up to their parents, and tell them something that they don't want to hear. I had to tell my parents something, and I think they're still dissapointed. But I couldn't hide it from them. I love them to much." Koushiro turned a shade of red, and turned his face away.   
  
"There's something about you that your parents don't like? What? I thought that they liked your choice of career, and friends." Jyou looked at Koushiro's red face, and understood. "It's about who you like isn't it?" Koushiro nodded.   
  
"Sort of. It's more about the type of people that I like. They don't approve. But they still love me." Koushiro shook his head. "And even if they said that they hated me, I still would have remained true to myself, because I have friends to love me no matter what."   
  
"I don't get it. Do you like biker chicks or something? Why would your parents be upset?" Koushiro sighed, and stared at the lake for a few moments.  
  
"It's because he likes boys, and not girls. That's what he told me!" Tentomon came flying out of the forest, and stright into Koushiro's arms. "There you are! I was looking everywhere for you."  
  
"You like boys Koushiro? I had no idea! When? I mean, when did..." Jyou stumbled over the questions that he was afraid to ask.   
  
"I figured it out a little while after we came out of the Digital World for the second time. I went out on a horrible date with Mimi, before she left for America, and she kissed me, and I.... I couldn't help but think of... someone else. I told Mimi, and she laughed, and said that she knew it all along, but how could she when I had no idea?" Koushiro smiled down at Tentomon. "I told Tentomon the very next time I saw him. Just so that he'd understand. Then I went home, and told my parents. They didn't take the news to well. My mother was crying, and kept moaning something about grandchildren. I don't know. But, maybe one day I'll have kids."   
  
"That would be nice. I mean, I think you'd be a good father. You'd listen to your kids and teach them about the internet." Jyou laughed. "If I had kids, they'd turn out to scared of everything, just like me." He shook his head. "You're brave though, telling your parents. Mine would kill me if I told them...." It was Jyou's turn to blush.  
  
"I think Jyou likes boys too. He's turning red. Just like Koushiro did awhile ago." Gomamon said from his place on Jyou's lap.   
  
"I.... well, yes. I do. Like boys I mean. I just...." Jyou looked down at the water again, and then turned to Koushiro with tears running down his face. "I'm already a dissapointment to my parents, I don't want to hurt them anymore."   
  
"Oh Jyou, I'm so sorry. I wish I could do more to help. The only thing I can do is offer my frindship, and this...." Koushiro leaned over, and kissed Jyou tenderly on the mouth. The blue haired man leaned into the kiss, and sighed in contentment when it was over. The two digimon watched in amazement while the two men kissed again.  
  
"If that's the only way you can help me, then I guess I'll just have to deal." Jyou laughed, and stood, pulling Koushiro to his feet. Jyou put his arms around his friend, and gave him a hard hug. "Thank you Kou-chan, I needed a friend more than anything." He kissed Koushiro on the forehead. "And I wanted to tell you that I have loved you for a long time. And I always will. I love you Kou-chan." He leaned down, and caught Koushiro's lips with his own for a gentle kiss.   
  
"And I love you too Jyou-chan. No matter what you choose to do with your life. I'll always be there to support you." Jyou wiped at the tears in his eyes, and hugged Koushiro with all his strength.   
  
"With you by my side. I'll be able to do anything. Thank you Kou-chan."   
  
-  
  
Well that's it. What do you think? See the little review box? Be a good reader, and fill it out now k? 


End file.
